TheCheshireCat
by cherrytoes
Summary: "I'm going to break you Haruno. Your rules, your mind, your emotions. I'm going to break everything free." He smirked while she rolled her eyes. "With what?" Then he took her hand and pecked it. "Obviously, by making you fall for me."
1. He Who Smirks

**AN:/OOC & AU.**

She didn't care if her soft baby hair would be tangled by the end of the day, or that her teeth would be rotten from all those candies. No, definitely not Sakura.

It'd be always

"But mom! My hair looks fine!"

Or

"Lies! Little devils don't crawl in my mouth when I sleep and rot my teeth!"

Actually, she was quite smart and realistic even as a kid. Something all the elders adored her for. They knew she'd grow into an intelligent, successful woman.

Sakura Haruno, the girl with beaming green eyes, and bubbly pink hair. The girl who buried her self in sand and used the grass as her bed. A Sporadic eccentric girl full of curiosities that would question the world, (which said fact had driven her parents bit nuts.)She was just a kid.

But like all moments, all things, they change. And she had changed. Which leaves her bestest friend since peeing –in- your- bed –phase, Ino to say

"FOREHEAD! Ditch whatever your doing for tonight and put on some slut-fully wonderful clothes! We're going out!"

**TheCheshireCat**

Chapter I: Hot Blooded

_xcherrytoes_

If anyone knew the two infamous peas in the pod, they'd know that Ino was the wild spunky girl. Her beaming sunshine hair tied in a sleek neat pony tail, her frosty blue eyes that can send shivers down one's spine if caught at the wrong time, and her mouth that rambled on oh so freely. She was the stylish blonde chick that had boys on their knees. Hell, even her _Barbie_ dolls as a kid looked better when she dressed them up.

Where as, the other pea, the well concealed pea, was the complete opposite. Her sweet pink hair would blow the way the wind took it, and those vivid green eyes hidden behind a curtain of lashes. Her mind ran on logic, on reasoning, only giving attention to the facts in front of her while constantly and subconsciously keeping track of her rules.

Actually, Sakura didn't believe that they were rules. It was Ino who had complained about her encaged life with her ridiculous laws. Sakura believed that they were just ideal thoughts that would keep her in line and away from another disappointing future.

So when Ino demanded her to drop all her plans for a night of probably drinking and flirting she replies with

"Can't Ino, we've got to finish unpacking. " Her hands currently shoving vigorously into one of the boxes and retrieving books.

"We can do that tomorrow or something! C'mon lets go to the party tonight, please?" Ino asked with her mouth hung open while reapplying some mascara.

"It's the first week in session and there's already a dorm party?" she said as she alphabetized her books. She will have to categorize them in genres later. Oh, maybe even in size order.

"Hell yeah! It's college baby!"

"I'll go to another one when I'm not busy. Now shoo, I'll finish cleaning up."

Placing a hand on her hip Ino makes confirmation. "Promise?"

No.

"Promise. Go have fun, and leave the door open." Flinging out empty boxes and garbage out the door was much easier than having them stack up in their already minuscule dorm room.

Sighing and retrieving her purse Ino headed to the party that everyone seemed to be going to.

Their rooms were quite peculiar indeed. In one end were Ino's belongings, and the other, Sakura's. Her closet full of platforms and pumps (which Sakura would steal now and then) on the bottom, and the latest fifth avenue designer clothes.

Sakura's side was very simple, very sophisticated. One side of her wall dominated by books and her favorite collections of CD's. Her desk kept neat and clean; some pens in a cup, lamp, and a MacBook.

While stacking away boxes a low whistle comes from the door followed by a

"Nice place you got here."

Sakura turned to look at the intruder. And standing there, supported by the door frame, was a boy with a smug smile on.

"Can I help you?" Sakura said as she picks herself up from the floor.

"Just wanting to get to know my neighbor."

What an annoying smirk, and an annoying boy.

Sakura raised an eye brow, dropping her arm.

"I'm a little busy right now, maybe ne-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. " He cuts her off as he held on his hand.

"… Sakura Haruno."

"I'll be living across from you for this semester." He said as he stepped aside to show Sakura his room.

And his room was sort of…sort of disgusting. What seemed to be dirty clothes all over the floor, the bed a mess, and instant noodle cups rolling around everywhere. She swore she could see someone alive underneath all the mess.

"Excuse the mess, that's my roommate Naruto." Said boy was groaning in pain, muffled by piles of clothes.

What a strange guy. Sakura thought.

"So anyway, there's a party in the next building, aren't you going?"

"I don't go to parties."

"Tsk, what a waste. How about a drink?"

"I don't drink."

A frown set on his face as he looked at her quizzically.

"You know, you really don't live up to your looks."

"My looks?" She said, growing impatient.

"Absolutely, blossoms-"

"Don't call me that." She interrupted.

"-Your hair is really something else, _blossoms__._ Like a real cherry blossom."

"Listen, I don't know where you're coming from but-"

"Oi bastard! Get me some pepto bismol or a shit load of toilet paper!"

And after a glance back to his toxic waste filled friend

"Sorry blossoms, gotta go. I'll bother you later." And with a quick wink he was gone into his pig sty to aid his friend.

Standing there was Sakura, baffled with this charismatic ass she had just met.

What a strange guy indeed.

**To: Sakura H.**

**From: Queen Ino**

**12:58 PM**

-So how's my baby doing in her psych lecture? Hmmm?

**To: Queen Ino**

**From: Sakura H.**

**12:59 PM**

-She's going to shoot her self.

**To: Sakura H.**

**From: Queen Ino**

**01:02 PM**

-Finally, about time.

-I kid darling, why make such a depressing act?

**To: Queen Ino**

**From: Sakura H.**

**01:04 PM**

-Well first of, the lecture is boring. And second, La Jerk is sitting right next to me, on his ugly ass, talking non-stop. Oh and he stole my arm rest. Dick.

**To: Sakura H.**

**From: Queen Ino**

**01:04 PM**

-Ooooooooh, the one you told me about last night right? Is he cute? What hair color? Is he fit?

**To: Queen Ino**

**From: Sakura H.**

**01:06 PM**

-Oh _shut. Up._

-He's a nasty looking, arroga-

"Aw c'mon, I'm not _that_ ugly."

Sakura quickly snapped her head up and threw a glance to the peeper next to her.

"It's really _annoying_ when people read other's texts over their shoulder."

"Actually, I heard that I'm pretty attractive." He said with a smile as he looked up to scoped through the class. Sakura followed his gaze and immediately saw how most of the female bodies were, or have been, checking him out.

"But hey, thats just what I hear." He continues on as he leans back on his seat, another smirk on his face.

"I beg to differ." She replied as she looked back down and started scribbling some notes.

"Really? Do tell me what's not to like."

She sighed and with a hard long look (more like glare) of his face, Sakura replied

"Well I say you're lips are too thin, and your nose too high. It also makes your eyes look too close together." She threw him her own Sakura brand smirk.

"Aw blossoms, I'm hurt. Thank god I'm not insecure huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she readjusted herself to focus on the professor.

"There's never been a girl who hasn't fallen for me _and_ my lips-too-thin-and-nose-too-high face." He proudly stated in a whisper.

"Then I guess I'm the first one to say that you're a conceited and annoying douche."

With a low chuckle he leaned in and said "Tsk, you're so stubborn. That's not attractive."

Oh where's a gun when you need one?

"Sasuke, some of us are trying to learn. So stop-"

"Miss in the back, some of us are here to learn. Please pay attention." The professor loudly announced, earning herself some snickers from the class.

ARGH. She gritted her teeth.

"You can have your arm rest back by the way."

_UGH!_

**Reviews darlings. **


	2. Stranger Danger

If there was one thing that Ino was best at, it would be socializing. Her natural ability to shine light into any room she walked into was something to be proud of. Her loud and emphasized words made sure that everyone was listening to her. And her eyes, you just couldn't look away from. Indeed, it was something to be proud of. She was life itself.

Naturally, partying would be her forte, but with parties came drama. Thats where Sakura comes into play. If there ever was a instance in which an exceptionally vicious bitch would start any form of drama with Ino, the blonde had no problem using nails and all. And it was always Sakura who took care of her at the end of such a rambunctious night. Sakura was the hair holder, designated driver, bed tucker and the fairy that left aspirin with water next to your bed when you woke up.

Ino couldn't have been more thankful.

But on this Friday morning when she woke up with a terrible hang over, her mouth twisted into a pout as she sip her glass of water that was sitting next to an aspirin. She grimaced over how Sakura would never have any fun for herself. It was _college_ for god sakes, she argued. You needed to party, as much as you needed to finish those papers. She looked over to her best friend's bed seeing how it was already neatly made and her bag gone. Hmm..yes, it was Friday and there would definitely be a party, she realized with a wicked grin.

"Prepare yourself Forehead, you're about to have a wild night..." Ino said to her absent friend.

And then she finally realized.

"OH FUCK I'M LATE."

**TheCheshireCat**

Chapter II: Stranger Danger

_xcherrytoes_

"How was your morning my dearest Ino?" Sakura asked as she sipped her tea, not needing to look up as Ino plopped her bag down next to her in the cafeteria.  
She growled. "Awful.. I was late and my teacher already has a death sentence on me."

"No surprise there, Pig." She said as she continued to out line her syllabus, in which said sight almost made Ino nauseous.

"So I was thinking, Forehead. It's Friday today, which means its Saturday tomorrow andddd.." Ino drawled out.

"Yes Ino, typically Saturday comes after Friday." Sakura said in a suspicious tone with her brow raised.

"mmhm, yeap. And things usually happen on weekends." She said with a grin that was brighter than the afternoon sun beaming through the windows.

"What are you getting at?"

"Shino is going to throw this awesome party tonight at his dorm floor. You just _have_ to come!" Ino chirped.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, you know I don't-"

"OI! INO-CHAN!" Ino winced as she turned to look and with an equally loud voice "EY NARUTO! COME SIT HERE!"

With no hesitation, the foxy boy marched over with a dark mess of a hair following behind. He dropped his plate of overflowing spaghetti and meatballs and a side of large french fries. The girls wondered how he stayed so thin.

"Whats up you guys?" He said as he dove into his mountain of carbs.

"Sakura, this is Naruto, the chillest guy I've ever met. From last nights party!" Ino introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said with her hand reached out.

Naruto took it eagerly and with an overly wide grin, full of meat sauce.

"I don't think blossoms here appreciates your lunch covered hands, dobe."

Naruto threw a sheepish look before resuming his consumption.

"So, what's new with you two?" Sasuke asked as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

"I was just telling _blossoms_ here how I think she should totally go to Shino's party tonight." Ino nudged her with her elbow, trying to snap her away from that damn highlighted papers.

"Oh? And what'd my pink-haired wonder say to that?"

Hearing Sasuke's smirk (is that even possible?) she quickly replied. "And I'm not going."

"Well that sucks, we would've had _so much fun._"

"Yeah! It's always fun when I'm there!" Naruto hollered. He seemed to have finished his four servings of lunch, Sakura dryly observed.

"I can imagine." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon Forehead, just this once!" Sakura winced at the big pool of cerulean dome begging at her.

"Forget it Yamanako. Some people just can't live it up. What a shame."

Ino let out a sigh. "...And you promised before, you promised you would."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura reasoned. If it'd _really _make her best friend, her _female soul mate_, feel better by going to some stupid party then so be it. She'd go. Plus who said Sakura Haruno couldn't "live it up" ?!

"Ughh, FINE PIG. Just this weekend." She bursts and caps her high lighter.

"OH GOODIEEE! YES YES YES. THIS WILL BE SO TOTALLY FUN."

"YEAH SAKURA! I'll teach you the ways of the Beer Pong Master! BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke gave another smirk in the distance, one that she didn't hear.

Sakura couldn't understand the addiction to these parties. She thought about how her father used to drink those dark amber liquor alone, the same one being passed around for shots in front of her. She thought about how instead of making him more social like her friends, he just became more dead. She looked at the Mollys, E and weed being consumed, but feeling no excitement. She took another swig of her Mike's hard and sighed. At least Mike's hard was tasty, she thought.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" A very drunk, strangely bluish hued man with equally strange sharp teeth asked.

"No thanks." She peered at Ino on the other side of the room, taking another body shot from a bun haired girl. She wasn't wasted as much as she expected. She was here for about a good two hours and being that they were only a floor above from their dorm, she reasoned that Ino definitely wouldn't die getting back.

She set her bottle down and headed for the door when-

"Leaving already?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty partied out." She lied with a smile.

"You're a terrible liar Haruno."

Ugh, she thought. She just wanted to get back to her room.

"You really dont want to be here?"

"Never wanted to. Listen, I just wanna get back if you don't mind." She said as she headed for the door again.

"Actually I do. Let me come with you."

"Um... no it's okay. Plus, I don't want you to leave your fan girls behind." Their gaze shifted towards the corner of the room, a bundle of lionesses hungrily looking at Sasuke. He shuddered.

"Look, I wanted you to come to the party so that I can get to know you. And I havent been able to talk to you all night." He confronted.

Yes, Sakura would lie to others, particularly annoying people, but she would not lie to herself. And she could not bring her self to say that his words weren't at least a bit touching. She pursed her lips.

"Fine, but you leave at twelve."

"Perfect." He said as he followed behind.

"You know what my thoughts were, when I first saw you? Sitting on the floor with your books right there?" He asked as Sakura was setting her belongings down.

"Enlighten me."

"I gotta see her eye brows. That hair color cant be real." He said with a chuckle. She took a seat on her bed as he took her swivel chair, and swiveled in front of her.

"Well obviously, I'M au natural."

"Didn't expect your face to be so nice though. Even though you were a bit rude." She kicked him away as he glided down the room and then made his way back up.

"You've probably already heard, but you are a flirt."

"More or less."

"So why are you wasting your time with me? You're not going to get far." She said, picking at the lint on her bed sheets.

"Because you're an intellectual, Sakura. Holding on to things I want to know about." He picked up his legs and rested them on the edge of her bed, leaning back.

"You're nosey. Well, you've got the first part right, I don't know about the latter."

"What can I say, I'm curious when it comes to peculiar girls." Another smirk was growing on his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sasuke dear."

"Hn." Then there was a steady silence where they just looked at each other. Nothing more, they just looked at each other in the eye, as if they were trying to puzzle out jigsaw pieces.

He leaned a little bit closer and said in a very cool rich voice

"I can bring you more than this world."

Then he heard what he believed to be the best sound of the night. Sakura let out a small laughter and said

"I already have my own."

**TBC**


End file.
